


Good Vibrations

by ididthatonce



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididthatonce/pseuds/ididthatonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity shows up at Barry's house early in the morning after Oliver walks out on her.  She's looking for comfort, and he's, well... he's just happy to have her around.  Of course, that leads to feelings and feelings lead to a full investigation of some of Barry's lesser-known abilities.  Not much plot here, mostly an excuse to get my favorites naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

It was about 2 AM after a long day at the lab and I was just getting to bed when my phone started buzzing loudly on my nightstand. “Smoke on the Water” started playing from the phone’s pitiful speakers, and I jumped over my bed to reach it. It could only be one person, and a call from her this late could only mean one of two things. I just hoped that it wasn’t the more likely scenario.

“Felicity?” I asked breathlessly, expecting to hear that one of my friend was on death’s door. “What’s wrong?”

I heard a sniffle on the other end. “Nothing.” She lied. “Well actually something.”

I started to reply, but she answered my question before I could ask it.

“Oliver’s gone.” She sobbed.

I gulped. “He’s dead?”

She almost laughed. “No, no, nothing like that. He’s gone. Like, he left. More specifically he left me.” She paused. “Physically but also emotionally. I came home from the grocery store yesterday and all his things were gone. I texted him like fourteen times and I haven’t heard anything back. Even Diggle hasn’t heard from him.” She started to say something else, but it all came out as a dry sob.

So it was the unlikely situation. Great. I didn’t know what to say. “I’m so sorry, Felicity.” I felt completely at a loss for words, and, as someone who tends to always have a witty retort, it was a feeling I wasn’t used to. A few thoughts ran through my head, and I finally decided on, “What can I do to help?”

She sighed and her voice crackled over the line. “I don’t know, Barry. I don’t really want to be alone right now. Can I come over?”

I nodded. Then, remembering that we were on the phone, I made an assenting noise.

“Thank you,” she said. “Because I’m kind of outside your door.” I heard a knock from the front of the house. I ran to greet her, and found the normally impeccably-dressed and perfectly-coiffed Felicity Smoak in front of Joe’s house, clad in pajama bottoms, her favorite ragged MIT sweatshirt, and with her hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were red, and she wasn’t wearing any makeup. I didn’t know what to say, so I just pulled her into a hug. I could feel her chest heaving into mine.

And the winner for the award for the worst time to be turned on went to me. But there she was, breasts pressed hard against my body, her hands burning through my t-shirt.

“Sorry.” She told me, wiping her eyes. “Rough day.”

“Obviously.” I grinned, leading her to the couch. “Do you want something to drink? Tea or coffee? I might have some Purple Haze in the freezer.”

She smiled at me. “My favorite beer. Just a water would be good.”

I grabbed her a water bottle and took a seat next to her. Her full lips made a weak grin and started speaking before I had the chance to even ask what happened.

“We had a fight.” She admitted. “He wanted to track down some mob boss who had offered a Thea a deal to sell a new wonderdrug at Verdant. Clearly a trap. Anyone who has seen an episode of the Sopranos could have told him that. Then again, I think Oliver was in Beijing or whatever when that show was on the air. So maybe he’s never seen an episode of the Sopranos. Actually, he missed a lot of important TV at the time. Pretty sad when you come to think of it.”

I cleared my throat, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought, but also legitimately curious at what had forced the two lovebirds apart. Also, a strand of Felicity’s blond hair had fallen out of her ponytail and it was incredibly distracting, and not in a the way I had hoped to be distracted when my friend was sitting in front of me, crying, telling me about how her boyfriend had gone MIA.

“Right. The fight.” She sniffled. “I told him it was a classic trap, but he insisted on going after the boss. So he gets into this nasty fight, almost gets shot, and it’s all on security footage which also HAPPENS to show his face. So guess who has to clean up his mess as always? Felicity. Maybe I said ‘I told you so.’ Emotions were high, I was scared. He yelled, I yelled, it was a disaster. I didn’t expect him.. Him to…” She started crying again. I hated seeing her like this. Felicity was always so strong, and watching her break down was the worst thing I had ever seen.

“I’m gonna kill Oliver.” I muttered, and she smiled weakly. “Not literally. Just…” I grunted, then immediately blushed at my outburst. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Well, no, it’s not fine, it’s completely horrible and everything is completely ruined. I ruined it. Because I just HAD to have the last word.”

I shushed her, then immediately apologized for what felt like the thousandth time. “It is not your fault,” I assured her. “Arguments happen. It doesn’t mean that you walk out on someone you love like a toddler having a tantrum.”

We looked at each other for a moment. Her eyes were glistening, maybe with tears or maybe with something else. A million things ran through my mind. I finally settled on one and suggested that we watch a movie, something light and fluffy to take her mind off everything. She nodded quickly and I grabbed my box of DVDs from my room. We dug through them, laughing at my terrible taste in film (“Herbie: Fully Loaded? Really?”) until she decided on “The Princess Bride.”   
Within a few minutes, we had a giant bowl of popcorn and were seated a respectable distance from each other, watching baby Fred Savage complain about “kissing bits.”

 

Somewhere around the time a R.O.U.S. fell and scared the crap out of us, Joe made his way downstairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He held his tongue, but gave me a look that could only be described as, “What the Hell, Barry.”

I coughed quietly, alerting Felicity to his presence. “Joe, you know Felicity Smoak, right?”

“I believe we’ve met.” He half-asked. “Great to see you again, Felicity.”

She gave him a weak grin, but maintained her composure. “Likewise, Joe.”

“Felicity is here doing some research for the Arrow. She thinks he might be up against a MetaHuman.” I lied. I hated doing that to my foster father, but I was sure that Felicity wouldn’t want me blabbing about her fight with Oliver to everyone we ran across. It made more sense for her to be doing work than anything else. Consummate workaholic as she was. “She’ll be here for a couple days.”

Joe nodded, incredulous. “Well, I just got a call about a burglar we’ve been hunting down for a while. They need me to question him. Why they need me this early in the morning is anyone’s guess, but I come when I’m called. You kids stay out of trouble.” He glared at me. Joe had always had a soft spot for Felicity and her tendency to focus on the logical and scientific. HIs wife had always been very pragmatic, a quality that Iris seemed to miss inheriting entirely. Plus, he once drunkenly confessed that he had always had a “thing” for women in glasses. More detail than I wanted to know, but that was irrelevant.

“You know how to reach me if you need me.” I replied in a way that I hope was casual and cool, but probably involved several voice cracks.

Joe raised his eyebrows at me right before he closed the door. I received a text a few seconds later reading “back of the top left drawer by the front door.” That’s where he always hid a box of condoms “just in case,” something he’d made a big show of pointing out to me when I turned 15. It was embarrassing then, and it remained embarrassing. Again, more detail than I had ever wanted to know. My face flushed and I was sure that Felicity could feel the heat radiating off my body.

She made a noise and I realized that she had asked me a question. “Yeah.” I replied, hoping that that answer would work.

She laughed, and it was the first genuine smile I’d seen on her face all night, and that made me happy. “I was asking what the text was about. Glad to know that the Yeah is in good condition.”

I elbowed her in the ribs, and she flopped over dramatically, landing on my lap, letting out a hearty laugh. For a second, it felt like old times, like we were just two friends watching a movie and sharing a laugh over nothing. Within seconds, our laughter subsided and the gravity of why we were together came back into focus. Our attention returned to the movie, but she stayed laying across my legs. She cut off the circulation to my legs after a minute or two, and my feet started to get pins and needles, but I didn’t dare move her. She was warm and comfortable, and I was, quite frankly, thrilled to have her close to me, although I would have denied it to anyone.

 

By the time the priest was giving a speech about “Mawwiage,” Felicity was fast asleep and breathing heavily. I was pretty relieved, to be honest, that she was missing a monologue about True Love given the circumstances. She looked peaceful, restful, a great reprieve from her normally neurotic demeanor. Her ponytail had come partially undone, and half of it was laying across her face. I carefully moved it back to its rightful place, and she stirred a little.

“Thanks” she yawned, and I wasn’t sure if she had woken up or started sleep-talking. I whispered her name and she muttered, “Yeah, I’m awake” with a groan.

“Do you want to go to bed? You can have my bed for the night and I’ll crash on the couch.” I offered, “Or I can put some sheets on Iris’s old bed and you can sleep down there.”

She looked at me with unfocused, sleep-hazed eyes. “Could you just lay with me here for a minute?”

I was taken aback, but I understood what she needed. After all, she was used to sleeping next to Oliver most nights, and it would have surely been a shock to sleep alone after such a hard day. Or something.

I adjusted myself to keep her laying in her current position, but placed myself behind her, one arm draped across her waist and the other propping up my head. She was still so warm, and I couldn’t help myself but to pull her in tighter. She smelled of jasmine and pine needles. Trying to be equal parts comforting and friendly, I rested my chin on her shoulder and held her hand. I felt her exhale roughly, and it sounded like she was fighting back tears.

“It’s okay, Felicity. I’m here for you. You can cry if you need to.” I muttered into her hair.

Her body shook and I realized that she wasn’t crying but laughing. “No, Barry. I’m sorry. It’s just that you’ve got a little situation happening.”

And in what was officially the worst moment of my entire adult life, I realized that my flannel pajama bottoms felt a little tighter than normal, and her thighs were pressed way closer to me than I had realized. Shit. I had popped a boner while snuggling up to her. And worse, she had noticed. Shit shit fuck shit.

I jumped up off the couch. “I am so sorry, Felicity.” I groaned. Then, realizing that I had accidentally placed my erection at her eye level, I squeezed myself into a chair on the opposite side of the room and crossed my legs as tightly as I could. “Shit.” I mumbled, mostly to myself.

Felicity giggled, and the sound sent sparks through my body and directly to the appendage I was trying to hide. Not good.

“It’s okay, Barry.” She smiled, “I’m flattered, really. Well, either that or I’m not because an erection is really just a reaction to external stimuli. So it’s not necessarily that you are aroused for my sake, but rather the fact that we were in such a close, intimate position.” She was babbling, and I couldn’t tell if it was because she was uncomfortable or.. excited?

I nodded, not sure what I was agreeing to. “Purely a reaction to stimuli. Exactly.”

She grinned. “That doesn’t mean, of course, that we can’t take advantage of the situation?” She moved herself into an upright position and patted the space on the couch next to her.

“It’s fine, really. It’ll just take a second to pass.” I explained.

Felicity looked at me with intensity blaring from her big blue eyes. “Barry, I don’t think you’re understanding. I don’t WANT it to pass. My boyfriend just left me and I’m an emotional wreck right now and my incredibly attractive friend just sprung an erection, so, no, I do not want to wait for it to pass. I need to feel wanted right now and for you to want me in whatever way you can.” She paused and added, “If you want to, that is.”

I didn’t have the will to hesitate. In the blink of an eye I was next to her, running my fingers through her hair. She pulled what was left of her ponytail out, and the silky strands flowed around her like waves on the ocean. I pulled her close for a kiss, and her perfect, pouty lips fit perfectly against mine. She pressed into me with a burning need, pulling me as close as she could. Her firm, perky breasts rutted into my chest, and I felt desire rising inside me. Had she always been this sexy? Beautiful, yes. Smart, yes. Attractive, god yes. But sexy? Suddenly, the answer was the firmest “hell yes” of my life.

“Bedroom?” She asked breathlessly, and I picked her up and ran her up to my room, placing her delicately on my unmade sheets. Then, thinking ahead, I ran downstairs and grabbed condom from the drawer. Just in case.

Felicity kicked the comforter off the bed and stretched, arching her back and pushing that beautiful body closer to me. Her hair spread out behind her like rays of sunshine in a Van Gogh painting. My heart was beating fast, and it had nothing to do with the sprint I had just done. She made a “come here” motion, and I willed myself to lay down on top of her at normal speed. With as much patience as I could muster, I concentrated on the feeling of each part of my body come in contact with the corresponding place on hers. She grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me in for another kiss, her thumbs teasing the stubble on my chin.

I tried to be cautious of my motions, but I was losing myself in her kiss. Her hands began to roam up and down my back, pulling my shirt up and exposing my skin to the cool early morning air. Completely on accident, I thrust against her, and she moaned into my mouth. It was the most amazing thing I’d ever felt, the sound of her voice reverberating through my body. Carefully, I thrust again, and she moaned louder this time, her voice echoing against the high ceilings in the old house.

She ground her hips into mine and, on instinct, my body began to vibrate. Felicity’s moan turned into a scream, and every fiber of my being screamed along with her. I slowed myself down and concentrated on kissing her tender lips, gently bringing our bodies as close as they could go with the clothing we were still wearing. She whined, grabbing my ass and making me harder than I ever thought possible. “Do that thing again.” She half-instructed, half-begged.

I needed no more encouragement. I laid down on top of her, making my body vibrate and allowing her to take control of the direction I would go in. She arched her back and pressed her body into me, letting out a noise that was halfway between a whisper and a moan. She directed me: up, left, down a little bit, more to the left, no my left. I could feel her heart start pounding, and her hands traveled up and down my body, indecisive and hungry. “Barry,” she whispered in my ear, and I swear that my name had never sounded better, “I need you.”

In what was an incredible speed, even for me, I disrobed, then helped Felicity remove her clothing. Suddenly, we were both naked and the reality of what was about to happen dawned on me. “Are you sure this is okay?” I asked, trying to ignore her truly spectacular breasts on display on my bed.

Oh my god. She was on my bed. And naked. And I was naked. And we were going to do... something. My hardness ached and I felt like I would either die or come if I didn’t get to hold her right that second. Possibly both.

She smiled. “Of course. I’ve thought about this a lot.” It was my turn to grin. “Well not a lot, but occasionally and always with great intensity and pleasure.” She stopped herself. “Come here.” She whispered.

I was on top of her again, and trying to decide whether I wanted to knead her breasts or finger her more. I decided on both, alternating between pert nipples with one hand and massaging her folds with the other. She was wet already, breathing heavily in my ear as I moved.

“Please.” She begged, not specifying what. I focused my attention downwards, sliding in and out of her wetness with one hand and massaging her clit with the other. Slowly, I increased my speed until I was vibrating again, and she was gone. She moaned my name and clenched down on my fingers, dripping juices all over and around them. Her breathing was ragged, and I became suddenly aware of my own… what word had she used? Situation.

As if she was reading my mind, Felicity found my aching cock with her soft hands and slowly stroked me. I rolled over to lie next to her, and she adjusted her position. We were face-to-face, and I was just inches from where my fingers had just made her come. I thought hard of baseball, nuns, anything except the beautiful woman in my bed. “Look at me.” She instructed, and I stared directly into her eyes. The sadness that had been there earlier was completely gone, replaced by lust and honest caring. Her stroke was maddeningly slow, and I craved contact, to bury myself inside her.

I moved a hand to her cheek, not sure how to phrase the question exactly. “Do you want to…” I began weakly, “I mean, I have a… if you wanted to, we could… May I fuck you?” The words sounded terrible as I said them, but there they were.

“Ohgodpleaseyes” she said in one word, and I returned to what, for me, was normal speed, finding the condom and placing it on myself. I placed myself above her entrance, but she shook her head. “Flip over,” she told me, “I’d rather be on top.” Not one to say no a naked woman in my bed, I did as I was told. With less caution than I expected, she impaled herself on me, already slick from the orgasm she had just had. That I had given her. Fuck.

I thrust up into her as she rode me, closing her eyes and giving over to the feel of having me inside of her. I tried to do the same, but she looked so damn perfect on top of me that I couldn’t look away. She whined, and I knew exactly what she was needing. I moved quicker, vibrating myself as she rode me, giving into the urge to pull her in as close as physically possible. I felt her quiver on top of me, felt the scream building inside of her as she grabbed my shoulders and squeezed her legs around me, pressing down and pushing me deeper inside of her.

My mind went blank and my body moved faster than I thought possible, spilling into her as she bore down on my cock with her own release.

She smiled down at me, her breathing returning to normal as she traced the outlines of my muscles lazily. “Thanks.” She sighed. I held onto her hips and rolled us over onto our sides, not ready to part our bodies quite yet. She pulled me in closer, throwing a leg over my hips and drawing circles on my back.

“My pleasure.” I responded, and we laughed ourselves to sleep.


End file.
